Don't Deserve You
by Farahxxx
Summary: 4Yrs ago Klaus left Mystic Falls for New Orleans with his family, leaving behind Caroline and Stefan to realize that all along they loved him despite his evil. Four years later Stefan get's a phone call that leaves absolutely nothing for him and Caroline to live for; thus Stefan decides to live up to Klaus promise of showing Caroline the world. #Klafaroline #TVD #TheOriginals
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one out of my two Klefaroline Fanfics I've written and its very dear to my heart so please kindly leave me you're valuable thoughts. Thank you.**

** This one is for you hybridlover2**

* * *

"Stefan! Are you there?" the voice spoke from the other side of the line. "STEFAN?" Damon's voice called again concerned for his little brother.

"How am I going to tell Caroline?" is all Stefan could manage to say, as tears streamed down his cheek, he couldn't believe he was crying, he would've never thought he would cry for someone like him. After everything he did.

"Me and Elena can." He offered but Stefan cut him off.

"No. I have to do this "Stefan hanged up and begun to look for his keys, he found them placed on top of the bar table. He picked up his keys and walked out of the Salvatore mansion and into his car.

Time was slow as he drove to Caroline's house, which was not that far away from his and Damon's house. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Caroline the news Damon gives him.

Damon and Elena were on their honeymoon in United Kingdom, they had come across Rebekah and Elijah whom have just escaped New Orleans with a bad news. Stefan's thoughts had consumed him as he drove to give Caroline, the bad news he had just received.

_I never imagined a day like this, although we had tried several times to seize at day like today. Who knew it would be this different, that I would feel this hurt; as if I have lost an own. How is this even possible? We all have wanted to see this day for a while now but who knew it would come this differently, is such circumstances. This changes everything, everything that has already been changed. Everything has changed in two years, Mystic Falls Is not the same anymore, after Bonnie death, Elena and Caroline were never the same, although Elena is better due to Damon's constant adoration and change of attitude, there are still days where she just has had enough. Jeremy had also lost enough people and he just couldn't take it anymore so Elena got Damon to compel him and send him to Canada with a baseball scholarship. Taylor and Matt moved to Philadelphia with their construction business; It's just me and Caroline now. She teaches in a dancing academy near mystic falls and me, well I am just here because I have nowhere else to be. I did once, he gave me an opportunity but me being good brother, I didn't take it and Now.. We'll now it no longer exists. _

Stefan parked outside of Caroline's house, he sighed before getting out of his car and making his way to her door. He inhaled slowly before placing his finger on the bell.

Within a split second Caroline appeared at the door with a warm smile that broke Stefan's heart, but the smile disappeared as it noticed the tension in Stefan's eyes.

"What is it?" Her eyes widened with concern. "Stefan, what happened?" Tears begin to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. Caroline wasn't good with bad news, not after she had lost everyone to it.

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan. Please" She said as he walked in and closed to door behind them. "STEFAN" she was loosing her patience. "What is it? Please tell me" She begged.

"It's Klaus".

Stefan didn't have to say another word; Caroline already knew what he was about to say from the look in his eyes. The bad news hung between them, viscous with its crushing truth, burdened with unspoken grief. They had loved him, even after everything he had done. And now he was gone, they didn't quite know what to do with them-selves. Caroline felt something stab her heart; she felt an overwhelming sorrow in the pit of her stomach. Stefan caught her before her knees hit the ground.

They stayed there in the clearing for a long while, sobbing together, over someone they both loved, without knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been three months since Stefan brought the news and ever since we haven't been the same, although we have fun, we laugh, we cry, we carry on but he never leaves us. He is everywhere and sometimes it just gets so hard. We have nothing left in mystic falls, everyone is either too busy with their lives or just wants to stay away from their past. Damon has totally forgot about Stefan ever since he married Elena. We decided to travel the world together, like Klaus promised me. Stefan was like a brother to Klaus; and he may have misunderstood that then but he appreciates and misses that now when his own blood is not there for him. Klaus wanted a better life for Stefan and me and in his honor, we are going to travel the world. _

"Hey, are you ready?" Stefan called from his car as Caroline was watching her home, maybe saying her goodbyes.

"Yes" She looked at her house one last time then turned around and made her way to Stefan's car.

"Ready?" He asked giving her a smile.

"You bet" She returned the gesture.

* * *

Stefan parked his car in front of the airport,and they both got out of the car to meet Matt inside. As the approached Matt, he give them their tickets and said his goodbyes.

"Here, take care of it" Stefan said to Matt, as he handed Matt his car keys.

"I'll park at the board house" He said smiling.

*ATTENTION PASSENGERS OF TOKYO, YOUR FLIGHT IS NOW READY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY* A voice announced.

"This is it then?" Matt said.

"Yeah" Caroline replied.

"Have lots of fun" Matt said giving Caroline a hug, then shaking hands with Stefan.

"Bye Matt" Caroline and Stefan said as they made their way to their flight.

* * *

They took their seats in the first class, sitting across from each other, they waited for the plane to take off.

"I wish he was here, with us" Caroline said.

"I know". He paused " I wish so too, only it can't happen. But you know what Caroline, loosing him had made me realize". He looked her right in the eye "That life is too short, wither your mortal or not, and it should be spent with loved ones, and we, we abounded Klaus time and time again".

"I guess some regrets always stay with us Stefan, it's part of life" Caroline looked down.

"But I couldn't have done it without you" He smiled at her. " I can't loose you too, Caroline".

"You won't" She said.

* * *

After several hours of being in the plane, Caroline and Stefan were exhausted, but that was the good side of being a vampire. As long as their was some blood, they felt nothing. Caroline and Stefan took a cab to their hotel. As they got off the taxi, Caroline's eyes widened at the building before her.

"Wow"

"Welcome to Tokyo" Stefan said smiling at Caroline expression.

"You too " She said.

They held their language and begun to walk to the reception, as they approached the reception, Stefan begun to speak. "Stefan Salvatore" He said.

"Welcome sir, give me one second" The girl at the reception said. "Sir, there is a slight problem" She said a little embarrassed.

"What?" He replied.

"Unfortunately there is some investigation going on in our hotel, so they gave another guest one of your room and at the moment we only have one room".

"No, you can't do that" Stefan said upset. "I booked it long before".

"I understand sir but the gentleman that is staying their is a regular customer".

"So you'll sacrifice me for a regular customer?" Stefan was now angry.

"No sir, I apologize" She looked down. "But we can sit a double bed for you" She said.

"No" Stefan said almost immediately.

"That's fine" Caroline finally spoke. "We'll take that".

"No" Stefan said to her.

"Come on, it's just a few days, plus I am not a bad room mate" She smiled.

"Fine". Is all he said.

"Give me the key" Caroline asked.

"Enjoy your stay" The receptionist said handing her the key, Caroline smiled at her and turned to Stefan.

* * *

They walked into the room and put their luggage on to the floor.

"I'll shower first" Caroline walked into the washroom, and Stefan didn't say anything still upset at the incident.

Caroline was putting her make up on when Stefan walked off the washroom, she turned around to find him shirtless. Her eyes fell on his abdominal, it was a stunning sight.

"Hmm, sorry I forgot to take my shirt". Stefan's voice distracted her and she looked up at him quickly embarrassed at her action.

"It's okay, she turned around and finished her make up off". As she put her make up lock on she walk to the door and turn to look at Stefan. "You can came shirtless, I don't mind" She said and walked out.

* * *

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope people are still reading this story ): From here on it will have P.O.V's ;)

Enjoy and don't forget my review :*

* * *

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked excitedly, as they closed the door behind them and walked to the elevator.

"Every-where." Was the response she got?

"You've got to be kidding me" She slapped his arm. "You don't have a plan, do you?" But Stefan didn't reply, instead he kept laughing.

"It's not funny". She said as the walked into the elevator.

"I know, I know."

"Then stop laughing" She said but before Stefan can get a chance to explain himself. Caroline broke into sobs, suddenly she was crying her eyes out and Stefan was stunned, unsure of what to do.

"Caroline, are you okay?" He padded her on her back. "Caroline? What happened?" He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't stop hiding them in her palms. "Caroline, Please."

"I have had the same conversation" She finally said but before she could finish Stefan cut her off.

"With Klaus" He finished.

"Yeah" She said and he pulled her in for a hug. They stayed there, in each others arms for a few minutes; then Stefan swiped her tears off with his finger.

"Klaus valued these" He pointed to the tear sitting on his finger. "I do too; out of respect for him please don't cry". He said and she finally stopped to cry. "Now; let's do things as we go, that way it's more adventurous." He said with a gorgeous smile that should his perfectly placed vampire teeth.

"Adventure and Stefan Salvatore?" She teased him playing along with Stefan, as he tried to change the subject.

"It's time for a change" She laughed a little painfully.

"This is about Elena, isn't it?" She knew him too well and he couldn't deny it.

"Yeah. I am over her, I just need to fall again you know? to be able to feel?" He confessed and Caroline listened genuinely.

"Yeah. I get it" She smiled at him. "Hey, why don't we play a game?" She jumped.

"No" He answered quickly.

"Huh, forgot about the adventure already?" She teased him.

"I am joking. What's the plan?" He asked, listening attentively.

"Okay so. We have lived all our lives under fear, always trying to save one another, etc". She paused to catch her breath. "Why don't we come put with 5 wishes each and promise to complete them for each other?"

Stefan thought about it for a few seconds but then he smiled and opened his mouth to say "Fine. Let's do it."

"Now that's the spirit" She jumped and begun to run towards the exit of the hotel.

* * *

Their car was ready for them in front of the hotel. Stefan walked up to the reception outside the door. "Salvatore." He said and the man placed a key in his hands. "Thank you." He walked back to where Caroline was standing. "Ready?" He asked smiling.

"You bet." She jumped and run to the passenger side as Stefan opened the doors and they took their seats. Stefan begun to drive, after a few minutes Caroline turned off the radio and took a notebook and pen out of her bag. "Okay. Tell me?" She said.

"What?" He asked distracted.

"Your 5 wishes?" She asked.

"Oh. Okay" He said and Caroline waited but after ten minutes of silence, she got irritated. "I need you to tell me today not in a century."

"Okay. Okay" He said. " I - I just don't know how to say it" He hesitated.

"Stefan, you're an open book to me."

"Point. how about you tell me your wish, then maybe it'll get easier?" He asked.

"Okay fine. I want to get drunk and dance till dawn." She said.

"That's your wish?" Stefan mocked and Caroline punched him on the arm. "Ouch. what was that for!"

"Not everyone has complicated, un-explainable wishes like you. Some of us find happiness in the little things, Okay." She said annoyed.

"Oh, someone is in a mood" Stefan teased her.

"Seriously?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here" He said and parked his car.

"SIX FLAGS? We flew from the country to end up at the same theme park we have down there?" She give Stefan a peace of her mind, she couldn't believe him. "This wasn't my definition of fun, when I said I wanted to get hammered and not remember anything."

"It's only 6 Caroline, I think you can handle a little control now" Stefan took her hand and dragged her inside. "Where should we start?" He asked looking around at all the different roller coasters.

"Runaway Mine Train?" Caroline suggested.

"Wow. I thought we were in for adventure" Stefan mocked and Caroline got angry.

"Green Lantern" She said and walked off towards the roller coaster, as Stefan laughed to himself because he had just succeeded on his little mission to get Caroline to set on the scariest roller coaster around.

"You sure you want this?" Stefan asked as they settled down and the crew member put their seat belts on.

"I am sure." Is all he got. A few minutes passed till all the passengers settled in then the announcement begun. _Keep your body tack in at all times, enjoy. _The roller coaster begun to move, as it begun to go upwards Stefan looked over to Caroline who had her eyes closed, he suddenly broke into a loud laugh.

"Wait for it." He said and she showed him the finger. "Here it comes." She heard him say, she could feel the roller coaster was about to take its first drop.

_omg. omg. omg. I am going to die, I swear I will die. I hate you Stefan Omg. _

"OH-MY-F*-GOD" She finally shouted as the roller coaster dropped and clanged unto Stefan's hands, as he laughed his ass off at her. "I hate you STEFAN." She screamed at the top of her lungs and just couldn't stop laughing.

After seven minutes of constant screaming the ride finally finished. "Asshole." She punched him as he still laughed.

"Look, this roller coaster isn't anywhere in the US." He finally stopped laughing.

"So, your telling me we came all the way here just for one ride?" She asked irritated, which made Stefan laugh again.

"Yeah that's what I am telling you. Unless, you want to ride more?" He asked holding his laugh in.

"No. Thank you" She said almost immediately.

"Where to now, then?" He asked and she just eyed him.

"I will drive." She extended her hand for him to give her the car keys and so he did.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Caroline finally parked in front of a big art museum.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked confused.

"It's a hermitage, Klaus had told me about it." She said hesitantly and Stefan just sighed, he knew that Klaus was never going to leave them alone ever.

"Let's see it, then." He said and got out of the car and Caroline did the same. They walked into the hermitage and unto the reception. "Can we take a peek?" Stefan asked.

"We have been referred by Klaus Mikaelson." She heard Caroline explain, and to his surprise the receptionist begun to flash a big smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson, he is such a great man." The receptionist said. "Is he your friend?" She asked.

"yeah He was." Caroline replied.

"Was?" The receptionist asked stunned.

"He is no longer with us." Stefan explained.

"May he rest in peace, I saw him not too long ago." She said looking absolutely shocked, but Caroline and Stefan didn't reply. "This way M'am." The receptionist directed them to a big dark room, or so it seemed to them. "Wait here, let me get the light." She said with her funny accent. She walked a few steps ahead and soon hit the lights that made them close their eyes for a few seconds.

"OH-MY GOD." Is all Caroline said and tears begun to stream down her face.

"I can't believe the bastard was this talented." Stefan added but he hadn't realized that Caroline was crying, She was far ahead of him and had seen the painting of snowflake he drew for the mystic falls art gala show case. Stefan walked closer to Caroline and noticed the painting. "Wait? Is that the same painting?" He asked and Caroline nodded already knowing what he was about to ask. He then turned to look at Caroline, whom he noticed was crying very quietly, so quietly that he, a vampire, standing beside her couldn't hear.

* * *

After hours of looking at Klaus' paintings and emphasizing on them, Caroline and Stefan drove to their hotel to park the car then finally took off to a bar that was in a walking distance from their hotel to have some fun. He's been depressed ever since Elena fell in love with Damon and for once in his life time he didn't care about such thing, he wanted to celebrate that, with his best friend, with Caroline. The one person who had been there all along, and he didn't wanna loose that, not again. He had already lost Lexi, Klaus, but no way in hell he was going to let Caroline get away.

"We're here, let's leave everything in the past. Shall we?" Stefan held his hand out to Caroline as he opened the door for her to came out.

"Yeah, let's try at least." She gave him her hand and walked out, turned to slam the door and walked into the bar. Once they sat foot in the bar, they realized they were still holding hands. Caroline immediately pulled her hand back, rather than doing the same Stefan felt sad that she removed her hand from his, and he wasn't sure why. But soon enough Caroline shook him of his thoughts and pulled him towards the bar.

"A tequila on the rocks." She asked, then turned to Stefan to see what he wanted.

"A scotch, please." He said firmly. After taking a few shots, Caroline pulled Stefan towards the dance floor but he refused. "You go, I'll watch."

"ADVENTURE MY FOOT." Caroline shouted as she walked to the dance floor. She soon given into the music an forgot all about her problems, about how much she misses Klaus, how she left everyone behind to see the world with Stefan and how Elena might feel about that, everything.

_I watched Caroline as she danced, first crazily but then so gracefully that everyone on the dance floor was trying to copy her moves. She moved all her body parts so perfectly I can't stop looking. I don't know what's been happening to me lately, I wanna hold Caroline's hand, make her smile, give her all the happiness in the world. No Stefan, you can't be feeling like this I keep telling myself but ever since Caroline cried her eyes out for Klaus, I knew she had loved him, maybe she was crying because she hadn't realized soon enough but at that moment, when I was sad for the only brother like friend I had, I was hurt that Caroline had cared for someone more than she cares for me. I don't know when exactly these feelings started but I feel like they were there all along and I just couldn't see it because I was so blinded by Elena's love and the hatred I had for my brother that I had fail to notice this beautiful girl in front of me, who was there all along. _Stefan shook his thoughts of to notice that a guy begun to dance with Caroline and she was so close to him that her chest was rubbing against his chest and that boiled Stefan's blood. He sighed slowly then quietly left the bar, he didn't even bother to say bye to Caroline, he knew she could find her way back, so he left before his thoughts consumed him, he didn't want to do anything he regretted later.

* * *

Stefan was walking back home when it begun to rain. But he was too consumed in his thoughts to use his vampire speed to get home, in fact both him and Caroline had totally forgotten that they were vampires. He felt human with her and he knew that's how he made her feel too. When he walked into the hotel he was totally soaked, so he went to the washroom and dried up. He took a white undershirt and his pajamas out to put it. He begun to dry his hair when he heard a door knock, he wondered who it could be and soon walked to the door to open it. He opened the door to find Caroline soaking wet standing at the door.

"Why did you leave?" She asked clearly angry.

"I was - bored." He lied but she was too angry to notice.

"You can't stand happy people huh?" She pushed him away and walked right in. Stefan closed the door and picked his towel to dry his hair again. "I am talking to you, don't ignore me." She demanded but Stefan didn't say anything.

Caroline was getting angrier, she pushed to the wall and held him from his under shirt. "Why Stefan?" She asked.

"You're drunk Caroline." He try to loosen her grip but she held tighter.

"So? what are you gonna do?" She provoked.

"Please, Caroline." He moved her hands and begun to walk away but she held his hand this time to stop him. "Caroline-Stop."

"Make me." He pushed her against the wall as she gasped for air.

"I said stop." He said frustrated.

"And I said make me." She looked him right in the eyes, he could feel her heart pounding next to his chest. Her scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took more and more of it became a part of him. He try to look away but she keep staring at him, and without another word he crushed his lips on to hers and kissed her like his life depended on it.


End file.
